Potter Preconceituoso
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Draco acha que poderia ser assistente da Trelawney e sai deduzindo tudo o que pode.


Potter não usava preto  
>Snow's Lady<br>**Já que a própria autora já colocou o próprio nome e o da fic (porque ninguém conseguiu ler antes, sabe?), vou colocar só o link:  
><strong>http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6874082 / 1 / Potter _ nao _ usava _ preto

**Adoro falar palavrão, então se você não gosta, não leia.**  
><strong>O FanFiction não deixa postar links, então se quiser acessar a fic original, retire os espaços.<strong>

* * *

><p>Potter não usava preto. <strong>(Olha o preconceito!) <strong>Não em suas roupas habituais, já que o uniforme escolar consistia no tom preto. **(Só um avisinho: uniforme é uma roupa habitual. UMBEIJOS!) **Porém, em todos os anos que passamos juntos **("... nos agarrando às escondidas naquele armário de vassouras...")**– Apenas um modo de falar. - **(Ah vá!) **não o vi, sequer usar uma blusa preta. **(Só porque VOCÊ não viu, não significa que ele nunca tenha usado. O pijama dele podia muito bem ser preto, oras.) **Algo que conclui como gosto. Potter não gostava da cor preta. **(Não se pode concluir isso assim! Nem passava 24 horas com o cara, meu bom Deus!)**

Poderia estar apenas seguindo o trejeito de seus amigos, que também não usavam, ou apenas não tinha roupas nessa cor. **(Eu repito: só porque VOCÊ não vê, não significa que eles não tenham /fikdik) **Mas , quem se importava? **(Ninguém! Por isso essa fic nem deveria existir! u_u) **Eu é claro. **(Porque é bobo alegre.) **Não compreendia por que um simples fato como esse preenchia minha cabeça com dores de cabeça. **(Nem eu estou compreendendo, filhote. Relaxa na bolacha.) **Ora, preto é um cor neutra e deveras elegante, e eu, como um Malfoy, usava tons escuros. **(Ok, né.)**

E então vem à questão. **(Quem vem até a questão?) **Por que, **(*chuta a vírgula indevida*) **eu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, não lhe dou uma roupa de presente. **(E já que era uma questão, deveria terminá-la com um interrogação.) **Claro! **(Que bom que concorda :D) **Assim que chover **(E você percebe quão lesado está quando lê "houver" no lugar de "chover") **hipogrifos eu penso no assunto. Há! **(PEGADINHA DO MALAAANDRO! HAAA!) **Desde quando Potter aceitaria algo que viesse de minhas mãos, as quais ele dispensou no primeiro ano? **(MAÔE! O Harry gosta de trabalhar sozinho, Draco. Não gosta de ajuda.) **Provavelmente, olharia para a minha pessoa desconfiado e com um sorriso torto e irritado negaria. **(Um sorriso torto e irritado? Oi?)**

"Não quero nada que venha de você, Malfoy" **("Já disse que gosto de fazer isso sozinho.") **.Sua voz, fria. **(Fria é personagem nova?)**

As semanas decorreram normais para todos, menos para mim, **(Logo não foi para todos. E que mania é essa de sair deduzindo tudo, meu Deus? Acha que o Harry não gosta de preto, porque ainda não viu ele usando. Acha que as semanas foram normais pra todo mundo, sabe Deus por quê. Meu, vai ser assistente da Trelawney!) **que continuava a remoer os pensamentos em como Potter não usava preto. Um insulto! **(Também achei! É uma puta falta de sacanagem! XINGA MUITO NO TWITTER, BEESHA!) **

E então, como que, por algum milagre. **(Deveria ser uma vírgula aqui, mas enfim...) **Potter apareceu num dia ensolarado nos jardins de Hogwarts usando camiseta e calça jeans. **(Por que milagre? Ele sempre aparecia pelado nos jardins de Hogwarts? Isso é atentado ao pudor, meu!) **Bingo! **("Meu parabéns, dona Maria! A senhora acaba de ganhar esse lindo jogo de toalhas!" -Q)** E não posso negar que o preto acentuou a cor dos seus olhos, verdes puros. **(Verdes puros? SHIUASHAIUSHAIUSHIAUHSIUAHS. Porra, não tenho nem o que comentar sobre isso.)**

E justamente, caminhava em minha direção, resmungando como se estivesse zangado. **(Ele tava zangado por, milagrosamente, estar usando roupas nos jardins.)** Era a deixa, não podia deixar esse momento escorregar entre meus dedos. **(GO, BITCH! GOOOO!)**

Intrometi-me no seu caminho observando como as íris tornavam-se fendas **(EEEITA PORRA! Como as íris se tornaram fendas? Harry bebeu polissuco com pelo de gato? Lord Voldemort se apossou de seu corpo? D:) **enquanto os olhos estreitavam à espera de um fundo um insulto. **(Os olhos estavam esperando "de um fundo um insulto"... Ah, meu Deus.)** Era, era a hora. **(Vamos lá, Era! Tava na hora!)**

-Ora Potter,finalmente decidiu usar algo que preste? – Um nato observador, perceberia uma pontada de orgulho por trás de minhas palavras irônicas. **(HSIUAHSAIUHSAIUHSAIUSHAIUSH. AGORA EU ME MIJEI DE RIR! HAIUSAHIUSHAISUHAIUSH.)**

Em segundos seus olhos abriram um pouco assustados e confusos, e percebi – um pouco perplexo, admito - um pequeníssimo sorriso surgir em seus lábios. **(Era o sorriso torto e irritado! Prepare-se, Draco: seu fora está chegando. Ou talvez Harry seja um nato observador e tenha percebido o seu orgulho :D)** Para depois sair caminhando, sem dizer nada. **(Foi quase um "Senta lá, Cláudia" HAIUSHAISUHAIUSH.)** Potter sorriu para mim? **(Foi o sorriso torto e irritado. Nem adianta ficar todo excitadinho.)**

Outros dias se passaram, **(AAAAAH VÁ!) **e aquilo ficou registrado –ou melhor, cravado - em minha mente. Poderia ser apenas paranóia, a vista prega peças, todo mundo sabe disso. **(O que podia ser paranóia? *lesada*)**

Potter não usava preto. Harry Potter não gostava da cor preta. **(Ai meu toba, viu! Essa mania de deduzir tá irritando!)**

Então porque desde aquele dia, passei a ver Potter caminhar pelos corredores, **(Ele sempre andou pelos corredores, amorzinho.)** sempre chocando comigo, **(Ele te deseja. GRUAAAR!)** como se estivesse me perseguindo, **(Maníaco do parque! CORRA, DRACO! SALVE SEU TOBA! Ou corra para o Harry e dê e o seu toba. Sei lá.) **e usando roupas negras? **(TÁ VENDO? RECEBE ESSA, INFELIZ! ELE TEM ROUPA PRETA!)**

Pensei que Potter não gostasse da cor preta. **(É, pensou errado. Eu tentei te avisar, mas você nem me ouviu.) **Talvez tenha mudado de idéia e começou a gostar. **(Ou ele podia já gostar e usar roupas pretas, mas VOCÊ nunca ter visto, né? É.) **Bom , eu, particularmente, gostei da mudança. **(Eu não tenho um pau, mas se eu tivesse era nessa hora que eu mandava você chupar...)**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Queria escrever algo sutil com um pontada de humor e açúcar,e então a história surgiu. **(*sai assobiando à procura do humor e do açúcar*) **Talvez ,por falta de palavras não consegui atingir minhas expectativas,mas espero ter conseguido alcançar as de vocês. **(CARALHOS FRITOS! Não atingiu nem as SUAS expectativas, como espera ter atingido a das pessoas que lerem essa bagaça?)**

Embora não tenha saido do jeito que esperava,não vejo problema,afinal,nunca devemos deixar de melhorar. **(E devemos melhorar bem as fics antes de postá-las, não achas? É, devemos. Já ouviu falar em uma coisa chamada ****BETA-READER****? Pensando bem, a beta ía fugir disso aqui...)**

Sobre a roupa preta,não sei se é verdade,dos livros e filmes que vi, **(Você viu o livro? E como assim "dos que vi"? Nem viu todos e tá querendo se fazer de entendida de Harry Potter?) **nunca vi algo mencionado a roupas pretas.

Por hoje,só! **(*ajoelha e agradece à Deus*)**

Reviews,sempre bem-vindas!

Beijos e até a próxima! **(Um beijos, outro!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nossa Senhora da Bicicletinha, dai-me resistência! MELHOR: dai resistência ao meu querido cérebro.<strong>


End file.
